


Will you be there in the morning?

by Mirabelle129



Series: Zutara [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, maiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle129/pseuds/Mirabelle129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara is bored to death living in Ba Sing Se. The company of her friends Suki, Iroh, Sokka and Toph (who are now together) is great but there's still something lacking in her life. Meanwhile, Zuko and Aang come into town. What happens when they arrive? Find out. Contains some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before his arrival

Katara groaned as she rolled over in bed for about the hundredth time. Insomnia was taking over, leaving Katara to toss and turn all night. She has always wanted to want somebody so desperately that it was a burning desire. She imagined herself with an irresistible man and had no interest in men that weren't overjoys – those kind of men didn't deserve her. Katara was certain that her future lover would know exactly how to satisfy her. If he couldn't, he would be out of her life. It wasn't like Katara to keep secrets but her fantasies were so personal, how could she admit it? At age 18, having already saved the world with the avatar at age 14, had yet to find the person of her dreams. In reality, Katara was lonely and needed someone to rely on.

Her older brother, Sokka, the "meat and sarcasm guy", had already found his soulmate: Toph. Suki dumped Sokka because she wanted to concentrate more on leading the Kyoshi warriors (especially their newest member, Ty Lee) so they settled on being just friends. Katara couldn't have been happier for her friends but there was still something her life lacked. The Gaang was still alive after the Hundred Year War, but since then, her days were filled with nothing but boredom. Katara's schedule consisted only of traveling around the globe to revive severely hurt victims and teach others how to mend wounds using waterbending.

Needless to say, her "relationship" with Aang didn't last long and didn't end well. If anyone asked, she'd tell them what Gran Gran once told her: "Sometimes when people grow older they grow apart. While there's distance, the other person may not become fonder of you or they miss you even more". She has always and always will love Aang, but only in a sisterly way, nothing more and nothing less. Also, the avatar rarely ever had time for her. It seemed like Aang didn't care about her as much as he said he would. She was the only person bothered by the fact that they would barely talk to one another. He was simply too busy trekking all over that Katara couldn't receive what she yearned. Aang specifically said,

"Now that the entire planet is at peace, there are no longer any reasons why you must use waterbending unless it's to teach others of the bending style or to cure victims." Toph and Aang both seemed fine with only using their elements to teach. Sokka and Suki didn't mind whatsoever only using their talents (swordsmanship and the fighting style of tessenjutsu) to teach. At first, Katara would feel ecstatic because of the fact that she was making a difference by rejuvenating people and nursing them back to health. Now, the healing process lost its touch. As a little girl, Katara dreamed of traveling the world but not like this. The fun in her life went extinct, the only solution that came to the true waterbender at heart was to find someone that would revitalize the much craved fun.

Her early life wasn't a momentous period of time for all she could recall was: grieving over the loss of her mom, wondering when her dad would return, being taken care of by Gran Gran, and throwing snow balls at Sokka. She distinctly remembered everything that followed discovering Aang with Sokka, because thrills day after day resulted. It was like she went back in time to when the avatar's identity wasn't known, dull day after dull day. Katara might as well label being 14 as her "golden age". She missed quick gasps, intense sparring, saving lives with unrestrained and reckless effort, sudden surprises, her back tingling, and jaw dropping realizations. She didn't know how much longer she could handle it, soon her eagerness and hunger for danger would peak. Her loneliness was draining her out everyday.

She met many handsome guys wherever she went but they didn't fit her criteria. It was saddening, having to break so many innocent hearts but none of them were what she was looking for. All the guys were different in their own, unique ways but no one was appealing to Katara. They would exaggerate too much on rules, not have any sense of adventure, be overly sophisticated, not have enough wit or any at all, be boring as hell, and the list goes on. Aang broke his promises and if Katara had only four words to describe what they had, she would chose 'too little, too late'. Because of her ex, she almost gave up on love. Katara believed in miracles and destiny so why was finding Mr. Right so complicated? Where has the romance in this world fled? She was a girl that knew what she wanted, when to be serious and when to be silly. She was a spontaneous dreamer that offered mind, body, heart, and soul. She was basically a girl that would make a great girlfriend to anyone.

 _So where is he now?_ she asked herself. Gran Gran said that destiny always finds a way. 'Destiny makes it through hail, rain, and snow for destiny is unstoppable. Think of life as an arrow, an arrow can't shoot towards a target unless it's pulled back; when life is pulling you back it's only because it'll take you to a happier place. You heard me say this before and I'll say it again: sometimes things have to become worse before they become better.' She smiled at that thought of her dear grandmother but waiting for _the one_  to come along was still exhausting.

Katara stared at her ceiling one last time to count her blessings.  _At least I have the privilege to live in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Everybody in town seems to like me because I'm the most well-known healer there is. I have a small but nice two story house. I live close to Toph and Sokka. I often get to visit all of my friends…with an exception of Aang. From now on, I'll be a more patient and optimistic person even though the world currently loves boring me to death._  And with that last thought, she drifted off into dreamland. 

She woke from a dream that took place in the Jasmine Dragon, the hottest tea shop in the Earth Kingdom. Like it was every afternoon, the tea shop was flooded with people and Katara was seated at a single table sipping Ginseng tea. It wasn't breathtaking, it was as impressive as her romantic life. But that morning, Katara woke up more hopeful than usual.

She typically wasn't busy unless someone sent her a letter demanding help. Katara taught so many people what to do and what not to do when aiding illness, a letter wasn't something she'd receive every once in a while. Getting Katara was every nurse and doctor's last resort. In her free time, she would meditate, perform tai chi at a local park, feed turtleducks, write letters to Gran Gran, read at a local library, search for new cooking and baking recipes, indulge herself to a spa, attend plays, or treat her sweet tooth at an ice cream parlor. But that day, she decided would drink tea earlier than she normally would.

That morning, Katara naturally woke early and saw the Jasmine Dragon deserted for the first time. Like Iroh regularly did, he warmly greeted Katara with a hug at the entrance.

"Hello Miss Katara! What brings you here this early on this fine morning?" He said with a wide grin.

"No apparent reason, I just love your tea." Katara replied.

"Thank you dear, please take a seat." As Katara sat down at a nearby table, Iroh asked raising an eyebrow,

"Has Zuko sent you any letters lately?"

"No, I'm sure his life is hectic as the Fire Lord and he's with Mai so…whenever he does visit Ba Sing Se it's usually to see you." Katara said with a sigh.

"When was the last time my nephew spent one on one time with you?' Iroh questioned.

"So long ago I don't remember." Katara said whilst she rested her head in her hand, putting her elbow on the table.

"He told me not long ago that he will visit Ba Sing Se in two days." He called from the kitchen. He didn't notice her body quickly jolting up at the sound of that, reuniting with an old friend would be good for a change. "I'll make sure he has plenty of alone time with you...so that means you better wear your best dress!" Iroh said winking as he set her Ginseng tea down. She didn't know what to do, her face was as hot as her tea, but she took a long sip in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness that was just born.


	2. The embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara walks into the Jasmine Dragon, like she does on a daily basis. Iroh has a surprise for her.

The next day, Katara naturally woke up early like once before. She swore that she fell asleep the previous night with a smile upon her face.

"Not for one specific reason." she giggled at her reflection. After one wink in the mirror confirming that she looked her best, she was out her door to visit the Jasmine Drago early, again. Along the way, she beamed brighter than the sun and said hello to ever little kid that crossed her path and smiled kindly to the strangers that found her behavior bizarre. It didn't bother her, she was gonna see an old friend, that wasn't an ex that mistreated her. This person was someone that, even though the entire fire nation (with an exception of Iroh) once hated him, he stayed strong and learned so much from past experiences that he grew into a intelligent, talented, and diplomatic person. This gentleman has been a loyal friend for so long and she couldn't wait to see his lovely face, scarred and all, in person again. There was a skip in her step, Katara couldn't recall when was the last time she felt this joyful. She may have danced like a child throughout the streets of Ba Sing Se but Katara would never be ashamed of her young spirit. Everyone in the Gaang adored her just the way she was. There were intangible walls upholding Katara, confining her from the wonders of the world, and those walls would break down at the time of Zuko's arrival.

"It'll just be like old times." Katara cheerfully murmured to herself.

That huge grin of hers still shined as bright as it could possibly be when she entered Iroh's tea shop. The reason why was blatant to Iroh for he also smiled a big smile at her as they embraced.

"Good morning, Miss Katara."

"Good mor-"

"Zuko decided to a few hours early." he thrillingly interrupted.

This was not right, she didn't expect this. It would've never crossed her mind.

"Wait…what!?" From what Katara remembered, Zuko was supposed to arrive tomorrow evening. If he arrived a few hours earlier, he would've arrived tomorrow morning. _How could this be happening?_  She wasn't prepared whatsoever.

"I told you yesterday 'Zuko told me recently' as in he told me two days ago he would arrive in Ba Sing Se two days later. He decided to come early meaning instead of coming here in the afternoon, he would come in the morning.'" Iroh pointed out. Katara couldn't find the words to explain how shocked she was. This was unbelievable, she felt deluded when in reality deceiving information misled her. She called herself a fool under her breath, not making any eye contact with the man that just embarrassed her. _This couldn't be worse!_  she thought, fighting a burning sensation flushing her face.  _My face is as red as a tomato, I just know it._  But just when she thought she was at her abyss of her discontent, she was brought to a lower low.

In walked Iroh's nephew,

"Uncle, I finished washing all the-" Instantly the room fell silent. In one moment, Katara was wonderstruck. In one moment, she was speechless. In one moment, Zuko looked at Katara for the first time in four years. Four years did his former skinny body well, he became taller and more masculine but still looked young and fair skinned. His features were more prominent. Zuko's hair was the same length as it was the last time she saw him, long but not too long. His scar was still stunning as always. But she put all her focus on his eyes which were so golden that the sun would be envious, Azula's lightning bolts were no match for Zuko's striking beautiful orbs. She hadn't seen him smile that often in her life but the smile he gave her lit up the entire room. She shyly smiled as she tilted her head down and covered her, now completely pink, face with one hand. After almost sneaking a peek at him, she gasped and held her breath. There was more than simply Zuko's more mature and handsome appearance. There was just something about his presence she couldn't quite put her finger on. She, slowly as possible, looked back at his breathtaking face. Katara exhaled all the tension within and gradually uncurled her toes. As her knees regained strength, those two innocent, pure eyes reconnected with hers. Katara was usually the person to scream a loved one's name and run into their arms.

"Come here you!" Zuko gleefully said as he ran across the tea shop to embrace the very missed waterbender. She liked the hugs Iroh gave her but after a while, they don't feel as intimate as the first hug. Suddenly, Gran Gran words became definite. This is what she wished for for a long time, and she finally got it. What Zuko did was out of the blue but It felt  _so good_  to have someone so close to the heart in her arms. Someone to be so excited to see her. Someone to want to be with her more as much as she did. Someone that didn't care if they looked silly while running into her arms. Katara found it. THAT made those sixty seconds special. As he held her body so close to his, she squeezed him tighter. She buried her head in his chest like it belonged to her. He inhaled the scent of freshness after a rainstorm. He placed his right hand on Katara's head, ever so softly patting her fragrant hair that flowed like a waterfall. He wrapped his left arm around her back, cherishing the sweet moment. She listened to the sound of him breathing and closed her eyes. Zuko pulled his head back to say,

"It's great to see you, I missed you."


	3. Her outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone has a fit of temper and leaves without even saying goodbye

He still deeply peered into her baby blues whilst she admired his golden metallics.  _Eyes so serene_  he thought.  _Eyes so extraordinary_  she thought.

They just stood there motionless, with their arms embedded. Neither one of them wanting to let go, neither one of them wanted to be the first to release the grasp. Soon the silence and unbroken eye contact became awkward. He created a crooked smile and she gave him a half smirk. Nobody had any idea what to do next. All they could manage were tiny, uncomfortable smirks. Zuko nor Katara knew how to break the ice since both of their throats dried up. Every second brought more difficulty to speak up. Zuko's gaze dropped to her mouth and Katara bit her lip. They had no choice but to fake chuckles whilst blushing very hard.  _This could not be more embarrassing_  thought Zuko.

"Sorry to intrude on you during your…..personal moment but, you still have work to do. " Iroh specified.  _Damn, I literally stand corrected_  Zuko thought, biting his tongue. Like he knew he'd eventually have to, he let go of his old friend. And the fire bender noticed a hint of melancholy in those cerulean eyes. At last, she left those aurulent eyes. Everything occurred in slow motion, like the world was purposefully was making this as agonizing as possible. It was displeasing to feel that unforgettable warmth go and watch the lovely girl walk away. Katara masked her disappointment as she abandoned his solace. He sighed because immediately after Katara departed from him, he felt empty. Katara longed for something more, but she didn't remember what Zuko forgot. Zuko knew there was something missing, something that could've made the withdrawl less painful.

"Wipe down all the tables before more customers arrive." Iroh ordered.

"I missed you, too." Katara whispered in Zuko's ear before she almost exited the Jasmine Dragon.

"No wait." Zuko said, pleading for her to stay. Katara turned around curiously.

"I'll make you green tea….it-it's on the house." he stuttered. Zuko had her attention again.

"Honey?" she asked.

"With honey." he assured as he rushed back into the kitchen. Katara sighed out of relief.  _Such a sweet boy_  she thought. After Zuko delivered Katara her tea, he began to clean all the tables. She deliberately took as long as possible to sip that sweet liquid, if she remained in the tea shop she'd be able to watch Zuko working his shift. He didn't mind…not that he knew what his friend was doing.  _I'm not committing a crime_  she asserted herself.  _Besides, I have no plans for today._  Something happened when they touched for the first time in four years. She felt sparks.  _Did he feel something, too?_  The thought was killing her, pounding in her brain like something inside her was fighting it's way out.  _NO!_  she shook her head insanely.  _What the shit is wrong with me!? He's had a girlfriend for the last four years! He doesn't feel ANYTHING more than just a friend Katara! Wake up for fuck's sake!_  Katara's chest tightened.  _Give your heart a break. HE'S ONLY GONNA HURT YOU IN THE END. HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM. YOU'RE ONLY KIDDING YOURSELF._  She ran her hand through her hair and tugged at her crown. She wanted to pull her hair out. She concentrated on breathing but she was exasperated. Watching Zuko only made her feel more sorry for herself. She rubbed her temple, exhausted. Katara has met Mai before. Apparently, Mai didn't have any emotions, never expressed herself, ad never showed gratitude towards her BOYFRIEND. For long, she disbelieved that Mai was the right girlfriend for Zuko but it wasn't until recently she strongly felt fond of him. All this harsh thinking has been draining Katara out so she took her last gulp of tea, threw a handful cash on the table, and scurried out the door. _She didn't even say goodbye_  He thought as he watched the young water bender exit the premises.

"You didn't have to pay me so much money!" Zuko called out after her. Zuko wanted to chase after her but he would need an excuse for his uncle.  _Crap_  he cursed at himself

"Keep the change." she angrily said as she slammed the door behind her, hiding her tears that were as hot as lava.


	4. She won't stop for anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara experiences an epiphany and creates a new goal

Everyone in the Gang grew on him and quickly became a part of him. But since Katara learned to trust him long before the rest did, he always had a soft spot in his heart for her. That day, Zuko often found himself daydreaming about the girl that stormed out the room. Sadly, every time he snapped back into reality, she was never there. But whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was her impeccable face. He didn't do anything that offended her, so why did she get so angry all of a sudden and do what she did? He blamed himself for something he didn't know of. The more he tried to understand what happened, the more confused he became. Zuko felt like he owed Katara something but at the same time, he didn't. _What am I supposed to do if I don't know anything?_ His initial thought was to ask her what was wrong but he didn't know where she went. The best he could do was wait until the next morning and hope that she'll show up. Uncle said that she drank tea at the Jasmine Dragon daily, he couldn't have agitated her so much that she wouldn't visit Iroh again right…? _But what if she actually DOESN'T come to the Jasmine Dragon tomorrow?_ he panicked. _I'll create a plan if worst becomes worst_ he settled. Zuko silently groaned as he continued working his shift.

He got much recognition from customers, his huge facial scar made it evident that he was the Fire Lord. He appreciated the respect and idolization but it wasn't glamorous, like he imagined when he was only a prince. He may have been a significant figure but he didn't want to be treated like a celebrity. The attention he received as being the leader of the Fire Nation was like the attention Katara received on a daily basis for being the best healer and water bender in the world.

Katara fled to her house. Like her love life, it has lost its touch. Gran Gran taught her that home is a state of mind. Katara sought for home only in others. She used to believe anyone who had a crush on her had a poor, misguided heart. _This is different._ She repeated the same sentence since the sun rose but every time she recited it, it felt like the first. Gran Gran often told her that no one is ever alone, meaning people will always be there for her. Ever since Katara became bored with her life in general, she believed that there will always be people to talk to but no one that will listen and UNDERSTAND. She couldn't have been more grateful that Zuko was visiting Ba Sing Se…but at the same time, seeing him gave her a heart attack. Katara's life had recently been so bittersweet. It was Zuko that made her feel young and beautiful again. It was Zuko that reminded her of her grandmom's wise words. It was Zuko that made Gran Gran's words deem true. When Zuko re-entered her life, he changed everything. F _or the better or for the worst? Because right now I feel like he's torturing me softly._ She didn't speak to him much after he showed up, _I should go talk to him_ she thought.

Epiphany hit and she screeched as loud as she could. She was no longer in public, no one was with her, no one would hear her cry for help. Her feelings, whatever she felt, didn't matter - it didn't even mean a single thing. ZUKO HAD A GIRLFRIEND. She knew that Zuko loved her dearly and nothing would change that. _I don't wanna alter his emotions. I WILL NOT try to change his feelings. I can NOT make him nor ANYONE fall in love with me. Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I CAN'T eliminate Mai. I CAN'T get rid of the woman that's making this difficult. Not that I want to, I'm not that kind of person._ For a while, she repeated the same sentence all in different ways: she couldn't have Zuko. Even if Zuko desired her the way she desired him, Mai would get in the middle of things. She didn't know why she punishing herself, she didn't deserve to be scolded, she didn't need to reprimand herself. It wasn't her fault that Zuko was very alluring and seductive. She didn't try to steal Zuko away from anyone, all she knew was that she was losing her mind. Katara buried her face into her pillow. After she collected all of her thoughts, she found herself in a more contradictory position.

Only spirits knew how long she wanted someone like Zuko in her life. Katara wanted him so desperately that it was a burning desire, this man was an irresistible man, this was a man that had a wonderful sense of adventure - she would know because she already had a taste of it. _Some chances come once in a lifetime, like visiting the Spirit Library, this was now or never._ Katara decided to take the chance. She believed that destiny wouldn't bring Zuko back into her world at this time of her life for no reason, for everything happens for a reason. In the words of her grandmother, Katara didn't need easy - just possible. After all, she'd rather grieve instead of regret. She didn't want her future self to be self hateful because of never pursuing Zuko. Nothing can damage a soul as much as regret can and you can never love someone as much as you can miss someone. She was tired of feeling like she was crazy as fuck. She was done. _I swear if Zuko is my last hope, then now is the time where I might as well give up on ever finding love._ She was scared but wasn't gonna let fear win. She was gonna be fearless. Nothing was gonna stop her from following her instincts and doing what her heart claimed was right. _Zuko, you won't know what hit you. But let us pretend love is like water; we can fall and drown in it but we can't live without it._


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four years since the entire Gaang has been in the same room. Now it's Toph and Sokka's anniversary and everyone was invited.

After two days of no tea and distancing herself from Zuko, along came Toph and Sokka's anniversary. That meant Aang, Sukki, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Katara will all in one room. _Don't fret, the Gaang is probably as nervous as you are about the reunion_ Katara assured herself.

Toph opened her front door before a surprised Katara even had the chance to knock.

"I felt you walk here. Come in, sugar queen." _That never gets old_ Katara thought sweetly. Toph had a nickname for everyone, except for Sokka who is the only person that can create more nicknames for people than Toph.

As Toph closed the door behind Katara, Sokka ran to Katara from their kitchen yelling,

"Hey Saphire Fire!" That made everyone roar with laughter.

"Nice to see you again, WANG FIRE." Katara retorted, everybody laughed even harder.

"You're late." Her brother stated, that caused Katara to freeze in her tracks. "The entire Gaang is already in the dining room." _I really don't need this_ she whined in her head.

"I'm not late, everyone else is simply early." Katara stood up for herself.

"Whatever, little sister." Sokka replied.

Before her appearance, everybody was sipping cups of tea and laughing. As Katara entered the dining room, everybody momentarily became mute and all eyes were on her. Coincidentally, the last available chair for her was one seated beside Zuko. _I certainly didn't expect this…but what's the worst that can happen?_ Katara thought secretly smiling. Toph gestured Katara to the dining table and poured her dear friend a cup of hot tea. After Katara sat down next to the Fire Lord and took a sip of tea, she suspected that he was hiding something. Something unnamed was off, his demeanor was odd. It seemed Zuko was the first to fall silent at the sight of Katara entering the room and then let the silence spread like a fatal disease. Maybe it was in the way he drank his tea, facing a wall, intentionally trying to make her think that he didn't just look at her. She didn't decide whether or not to she'd try to find out if there was something wrong with the picture. _I'll just let this happen the way they want to_ she settled. _I'm gonna let him want me…which he will_

Breaking the silence, Toph loudly clapped her hands and Sokka announced,

"All right guys, now that the final guest is here we can eat the celebratory cake!" Right before Sokka could fetch the dessert, in the heat of the moment, Katara stood up and spoke out.

"I believe…" she began unsteady at first, "Since it's a special day for Sokka and Toph…" she turned to her brother and his girlfriend with a comforting smile, "I think everyone should take turns sharing thoughts about the happy couple." That took the entire Gaang by surprise. She exhaled thanking spirits that she didn't slur her words.

"Uh…" muttered Sokka, still stunned by his sister's request.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Toph complimented.

"Starting with me." Katara said with more confidence and Toph gestured that Katara could begin whenever she was ready. The water bender cleared her throat.

"I'd like to say that…Toph, when I first met you I was unsure if you'd ever fit into the Gaang-"

"You've already made that blatant." Toph pointed out.

"But I couldn't be more happy that you're a part of Team Avatar. You're an amazing earth bender, I'm proud of you for discovering metal bending, you are like the sister I've never had-" Again, Katara was interrupted, but this time, by the sound of awwws. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Zuko with his arms folded across his chest with satisfaction and smiling…AT HER. _He hasn't smiled at me in days_ She recalled feeling a bubbly feeling inside.

"As I was saying," Katara continued, "We may have fought many times but that's how I know that you belong in this family." She paused for effect and gazed at her audience. "I trust you, Toph, with all my secrets and I'm so glad that you're with my older brother." Katara eyed Sukki as if to ask permission to say something she already stated, but Sokka's ex girlfriend nodded her head in approval, as if she was silently telling Katara that everything was alright. Katara shifted her gaze back to Sokka, who could already predict that his part of her speech will stay very mushy.

"I can't stress how overjoyed I am at the fact that you and Toph worked out." As she expected, Sokka rolled his eyes and Toph giggled, sensing what her boyfriend was doing. "Anyways, you've always been a good older brother to me. Thank you!" Katara thanked affectionately, "And…" She paused once more for effect. "I wish that I had a relationship like yours." She closed her speech with a lingering sentence with hopes that a certain someone would find it memorable.


	6. Aang's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko begins to compare Katara and Mai while Aang begins his speech for Toph and Sokka

Even before Katara seated herself down, Zuko began clapping enthusiastically like a little kid after watching an older sibling's school play or a parent after their child's musical recital. He did that out of respect and assumed that everybody would clap after each speech. Quickly, all eyes were stuck on him like glue. He froze and attempted to keep a pokerface but his cheeks morphed into an embarrassing shade of pink. His "expressionless" face wasn't fooling anyone, even Katara gave him a quirky stare.  _Shit, what did I just do? Katara probably thinks I'm a weirdo._  To his surprise, Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and bursted into giggles which relaxed his tensed muscles a little bit. He scrutinized every person's facial expressions and realized everybody was holding back chuckles. People laughing at him usually angered the fuck out of him, but the sound of Katara's laugh didn't just somehow calm him, he started laughing along as well.

"Alright, alright! That was very kind of you, baby sister." Sokka said above the noise, "Fire boy, it's your turn."

"Don't call me that." Zuko growled.

"Okay, if you say so...*chuckle*...sparky!" Sokka replied.

Now everyone laughed even harder. Since he didn't want to look like a fool with anger management problems in front of Katara, he cleared his throat and started his speech.

"I've known you guys for many years and Boomerang dude, you're a really cool guy." It seemed like a name calling competition.

"You're a cool dude, too, hot pants." Sokka interrupted. While everyone laughed at Sokka's joke, Katara was making the same embarrassed facial expression Zuko was making moments before.

"Guys, let's just allow Zuko to finish his speech." Katara said, standing up for the Fire Lord. For a brief moment, Zuko and Katara locked eyes.

"Sokka," Zuko began.

"Go on." Sokka replied.

"I'd like to thank you for all you've done. You were remarkable at planning the invasion, mapping out everything, and preparing everyone for battle four years ago."

"It was nothing." Sokka said modestly.

"It wasn't, without you, I wouldn't be the Fire Lord today. So thank you."

"You grattitude is much appreciated." Sokka said before sipping his tea. Zuko turned to Toph, who could sense his gaze shifted to her.

"Toph,"

"Yeah hot head?" Suki and Aang muffled back giggles.

"You, MELON LORD (Aang and Suki couldn't hold their chuckles in anymore and roared with laughter), are the toughest, most determined, and badass ruffian the world has ever known."

"Hell yes!" Toph cheered as she and Zuko fist bumped. Ironically, before Zuko sat down, Katara enthusiastically clapped her hands like he did for her once before. Everybody's heads automatically faced her as if they were programmed to, which immediately made her cheeks flush.

"What?" she asked innocently. Her brother crossed his arms over his chest, raised his eyebrow at her, and smirked.

"I did that to be supportive and respectful." She said, sneaking a smile and wink at Zuko. He momentarily turned his face away ever so casually afterwards and rubbed his neck, just in case if anyone suspected there was something between them.  _Wait a minute..._ he thought.  _Was Katara just flirting with me?_  He questioned  _Nonono._  He denied, _She wouldn't do that! She KNOWS I have a girlfriend...but I can't say we're happy together. Actually, Mai doesn't feel whatsoever. I'M not happy with her._  Zuko let out a sigh.  _I guess I'll just wait and see if she…who am I kidding? Why would the most beautiful, elegant, classy, and talented water bender in the world fancy me? The emotionless one is my girlfriend and she knows that for fact. Since I'm the Fire Lord, she probably assumes that I'm too busy for anyone with a sense of adventure. Or maybe she thinks I only fancy ladies of royal blood._  Zuko stared at his feet as Suki began her speech.

Since he was so occupied by shutting out the sound in the room to think matters through, he didn't notice Katara look at him with concern and almost comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder. Katara looked at her love interest, cocking her head in curiosity as the rest payed their attention to Suki. She wanted to show him that, above all the noise and chatter in the room, she could see something was bothering him. She wanted to answer his problems and assure him that everything was gonna be alright. Zuko has shown grief in front of her a couple times, Katara could recognize misery on anyone's face and she was always there to help her friends. This person was absolutely no exception but...she didn't want to irritate him. _I'll just let him cool off, thank goodness he didn't notice me almost touch him._  The young woman knew that the leader of the fire nation sometimes had sudden, violent outbursts at just one touch whilst aggravated.

Katara seemed to reflect almost every single one of Zuko's actions that night, for right then and there she sighed. She, too, zoned out as Suki spoke and deeply thought whether or not attempting to capture the Fire Lord's heart was worth it for the billionth time. She gritted her teeth and slouched in her chair out of frustration. She now glared at him with disgust, she should have expected him to lift his head up and notice her frown at him in just the nick of time.

"Did I do anything?" he whispered.

"Nothing." she replied, obviously she was grumpy about something.  _She wouldn't act grouchy if she was content. I fucking hate it when girls are clearly angry about something but they claim they're fine._  Zuko thought.  _Zuko almost always throws a fit everytime someone touches him when he's agitated, but why? What the hell was I thinking? That I could ACTUALLY assuage him? Stupid!_  Katara thought.

One moment, they were looking at each other lovingly. The next, they were silently thinking that the other person was calling them an idiot. Then, they coincidentally lock eyes sweetly again. In a fraction of a second, they were using their eyes as posion darts.  _If looks could kill..._  he thought. _If only he was single, this would be easier..._ They were having a mute conversation about a cycle of emotion; anger, frustration, desire, sincerity - it was a circle: on and on forever. _When will all this nonsense end? This is absurd!_ Katara believed. In times of confliction and pain, Gran Gran's voice materialized in her mind:  _Katara, your destiny is in your hands therefore, you can control what will happen. You must always put up with rain in order to recieve a rainbow but the wait will always be worth it. Sometimes you lose hope and sometimes you lose faith, that is fine. But always perform your best and with good karma, everything will be okay in the end._ It was impossible for the southern water tribe native to not smile at the thought of her dear grandmom. Again, Zuko looked at the girl sitting next to him in just the nick of time. He saw a tiny smile, which somehow made a huge grin spread across his face. Like Zuko, Katara noticed his facial expression at just the right moment.

"What are you so smiley about?" She teased.

"Um...nothing." Zuko whispered. Katara just shrugged and listened to Aang give his speech.  _Mai's never had a contagious smile, laugh, or happiness because she never had any of those qualities._  Zuko realized before he redirected his attention to Aang.

Nobody expected the monk to say what he did...but it was entirely Aang's decision to start his speech the way he did. The air bender didn't fail to stun anyone at Sokka and Toph's dining table with his word choice.

"I'm gonna be frank." Aang stated, "I honestly thought Toph and Sokka would never work out at first."


	7. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict stirs up between Aang and Suki. As for the Fire Lord, Zuko is interrogated about Mai

Sokka looked at Aang as if he just said that Appa was Katara's long lost twin, whereas Toph looked stunned.

"I detected Toph had a soft spot for Sokka." said Aang. Toph blushed while her boyfriend put his arm around her. "I won't deny that Suki and Sokka made a great coup-"

"Aang, you really don't have to right now, tonight we're celebrating the anniversary of Toph and Sokka." Suki interrupted. Zuko sensed that there wouldn't just be tension and between him and Katara that night.  _Perhaps there is jealousy in the air?_

"No," Aang insisted, "I'm saying this because I WANT to." he barked back. "I thought Toph had no chance at Sokka because she had a crush on someone that was unavailable." A strange epiphany hit Katara: she was exactly in the position Toph used to be in.

"But then I realized that I wanna focus on leading the Kyoshi Warriors and..it's not that I wasn't happy with Sokka." Suki stuttered as she tried to explain with her hands to the Avatar what happened between her and Sokka. "I'm single and happy now. I'm glad Sokka and I chose to be just friends and I couldn't be happier for Toph and Sokka."

But that wasn't enough to stop the Avatar from continuing,

"All I'm saying is: I'm also delighted for the happy couple and I congradulate them for hitting the one year mark. Not many of us have ever made it that far with a significant other." Aang's closing statement reminded Katara of her feelings for Zuko. How if he was her last chance of ever finding love, she might as well give up now. Aang sat down but Katara swore she never heard silence quite this loud. Like he usually did, Sokka broke the silence between his friends.

"Okay everyone." he said with his hands together, "That was, uh…nice and...who wants cake?"

Everyone exchanged glances, now everybody tried to hold pokerfaces and no one wanted to be the first to speak up after Sokka. Toph groaned as she facepalmed herself. " _Obviously_ , EVERYONE is starving but  _no one_  wants to admit it so…I'll cut the cake." The Gaang knew that Toph didn't mean what she said, but they didn't mind that she was making an effort to cool down the atmosphere. Everyone ate the celebratory cake in silence, there were times when Toph and Sokka attempted to make conversation, but all attempts failed miserably.  _Someone should speak up and help Sokka and Toph out_  Zuko thought. Before he could say a word, someone else already poked their head out of their turtleduck shell and spoke up,

"So Zuko..." The fire lord froze as if time itself stopped. That voice...was Katara's voice. "How long do you plan on staying in Ba Sing Se?" As he expected, every face turned to him.  _Why does it seem like I'm always center of attention?_

"Um…" He murmured. "For a few months." He said as he felt beads of sweat form at the nape of his neck.

"Who'll watch over the fire nation?" Aang asked.

"I have trusted advisors, faithful subjects, loyal workers, everything is under control. Everyone that is taking care of the fire nation is trustworthy." Zuko answered with poise.

"You sound a lot like your uncle." Katara replied. Zuko blushed once again.

"He is...after all...the most influential person I know." Zuko answered now with a hint of embarrassment for he didn't know why.

"He talks about you a lot." Katara responded.

"Oh." said Zuko, "Do you remember anything specific he once said?"

"He once mentioned that he's actually only met  _your girlfriend_ , Mai, once." Katara answered, stretching the truth. In reality, Iroh had only mentioned Mai once (when Katara interrogated him) and he said 'to be honest, he couldn't have been more respectful towards his nephew's girlfriend but she was so dull that it was annoying and every one of his attempts to conversate with her failed horribly'.

"Really?" asked Zuko, "What did he say about…her?"  _Oh no._  He thought,  _Something bad is probabaly about to happen. I can sense it._

"He said..." Katara paused for effect. "That she didn't even try to conversate with him at all." Katara purposefully repeated all of her most honest thoughts on Mai that she collected in her brain nights ago. She never wanted to let Zuko know in a offensive or defensive manner, now was her chance - which she wasn't gonna let slip away. "Why would that be?" she asked Zuko wide-eyed.

"That would be...because, um..." he spoke haltingly. "She isn't very good at talking to others. She's...not a social moth-wasp." he said hoping Katara would stop pestering him.

"But no one needs to be a social moth-wasp in order to have a boyfriend. I say this with all due respect  _Almighty leader of the fire nation_ , what do you… _adore_  about her?" Now that he thought about it, none of his friends ever addressed like that, not even Iroh. Iroh has addressed him as fire prince a couple times but that was ages ago - that was most likely lost in his uncle's memories. Team Avatar still fixated their eyes on Zuko and he subconciously knew that his forehead began sweating.

"I like how she…makes red tea!"  _Nailed it!_  "Even Uncle Iroh has told her that she makes better red tea than him." Zuko white lied.  _This is news to me_  Katara thought. In fact, she was sure that every soul seated at the table suspected he was bluffing. Of course, Zuko thought the exact same thing.

"But that is...something your  _uncle_  likes about her. Tell us what YOU like about her." A lump formed in the back of his throat but he stalled to think things over by taking a large bite of his now unappetizing cake, and chewing it ever so slowly. After he swallowed (and it was difficult for him to swallow), he said,

"I like how she...knows how to keep a secret." Again, it seemed like everyone in the Gaang was thinking the same thing but nobody wanted to admit it.

"Really?" Aang asked. "How much does she know about you?"

"She knows that my dad was a tyrant that used to rule the fire na-."

"We don't live under a rock, Zuko." Suki interrupted. A cat-dog seemed to have caught his tongue. "Go on." Suki encouraged.

"She knows that my sister is a prodigious firebend-"

"We were all there at the last war." Suki interrupted again.  _Come on_  Zuko complained in his head.  _First, Aang. Then Katara. Now you, Suki?!_

"She knows that Uncle Iroh owns his own teashop." Zuko prayed for this conversation to be over.

"We don't wanna hear some boring crap, sparky." Toph stated.  _When will this end?!_  he wondered.

"Tell us something interesting." The entire Gaang leaned forward, eager to hear something captivating.

"Actually, I uh-"

Aang said,

"Look Zuko, from what you've said so far tonight, it doesn't seem like your girlfriend knows you-"

"Like WE do." Katara added.  _Everyone is just ganging up on me_  Zuko thought with agony.

"So are you gonna tell or what? Or are you just a big pig-chicken?" Toph asked crossing her arms.  _I hate improvising white lies. Actually, I hate lying to my friends in general_  thought the fire lord.

"What she knows about me is confidential and very personal." he claimed.

"So what?" Sokka chimed in. "We're not good enough to handle your secrets or something?" Sokka interrogated.

"Zuko, I say this as respectfully as possible, I know you've known Mai since you were a little kid...but why does it seem like you're hiding something from us?" Aang politely asked.

"You don't have to worry." Katara assured, "You can trust us with anything."

"It's not what she knows that matters." Zuko confessed. "It's about how she uses the information. Instead of embarrassing me, like my Azula, she understands and listens while still being reliable. It's the little things that count. She may be introverted but I… _like_  her." Zuko said cringing, believing that Team Avatar would shut up and continue eating the cake.  _So he grew up with her, he's been with her for a minimum of four years, he's the only person she ever talks to, yet, he never says he loves her?_  Katara thought.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Sokka questioned.  _Shit_

"She has long dark hair." Katara ran her fingers through her hair without knowing.

"She has a nice taste in fashion." The water bender fisted her hands.

"And she has a nice figure."

"Is that ALL you like about Mai?" asked Suki.

"She has, um...clear skin." Katara bit her lip.

"So that's all?" Aang questioned.

"That's all I can recall from the top of my head."


	8. Walking home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang leaves Toph and Sokka's house early. Later, Suki, Zuko, and Katara walk home alone together

"Well." Aang said after finishing his last bite of cake, "I don't know Mai personally but since she's your girlfriend...I'm sure she's a kind person deep down."

The rest of the night was nothing out of the ordinary; Sokka boasted about his boomerang, Suki gave updates on the Kyoshi warriors, Toph talked about the Beifong Metalbending Academy, all of the following conversations were casual. Turns out, there will soon be a meteor shower Ba Sing Se. Shortly afterwards, benders and non-benders worldwide will celebrate the fifth anniversary of the day that hundred year war ended. Right before Zuko leaves to return to ruling the fire nation, Ba Sing Se will hold its annual play. Since time flies fast, Team Avatar decided to make every moment count while Zuko and Aang were still in town. The Team agreed to reunite two nights later to play card games, board games, and other silly games everyone played since childhood.

The Gaang stayed up past midnight joking and laughing to Sokka's cheesy jokes. Aang left earlier than his friends because he had plans after breakfast and needed his rest. Around one in the morning, Suki, Katara, and Zuko left Sokka's and Toph's house together. Undoubtedly, everyone hugged when they parted. As the kyoshi warrior, water bender, and fire bender walked back to Suki's house, Suki brought up the conflict she had with Aang.

"Seriously!" She said infuriated, "What IS that kid's problem?" Zuko and Katara kept their mouths shut for safety. "I've been nothing but nice to that boy and how does he repay me? BAM! With a slap to the face." Katara bit her tongue whereas Zuko clenched his teeth. "I can't believe Aang actually had the audacity to say what he said about me, Sokka, and Toph!" Zuko and Katara exchanged troubled looks. "I love Aang, don't get me wrong, but what he did was extremely rude. Why would he say such a thing on Toph and Sokka's anniversary?!" Zuko mouthed the words 'what should we do?' to the young lady separating him from Suki. "I was happy with Sokka but then I realized I needed to prioritize my work. I no longer have any romantic feelings for him. Right now, he's with Toph and they enjoy each other's company - that's all that counts. He should've left me the fuck alone and he needs to fucking apologize to Toph and Sokka." 'I don't know' Katara mouthed back to Zuko. "But most of all, he needs to fucking apologize to me!" 'I have an idea' Zuko mouthed to the girl in between him and the angry woman.

"Uh, Suki?" Zuko asked timidly.

"What?" Suki rudely sassed, still flustered.

"I know what it's like to be nothing but nice to someone and they backstab you." Silence. Katara nudged his shoulder and whispered, "DON'T STOP!" Zuko cleared his throat,

"I love Azula very much. Even though she's manipulative and mentally unstable, she's still my family. All I wanted was to get to know her and be there for her like a good brother, but she always treated me like shit. If she let me be the big brother I've always wanted to be, I'm sure she wouldn't have had to rely on fear and  _power_  to gain 'friends'. " Suki momentarily looked away and rubbed her arm, with a remorseful look on her face. She contemplated whether or not she regretted everything she just said.

"I understand that it hurts but trust me: you are strong mentally and physically. You're also a beautiful woman inside out." Katara silently gasped and covered her mouth. "Uncle once told me that true humility is the only antidote for shame." Suki looked Zuko in the eye and smiled.

"I guess the mature thing to do is: accept the apology you never recieved and understand that opinions are like assholes - everyone has one." Katara giggled. Suki went back to looking forward for they almost reached the Jasmine Dragon.

"Well, I'm staying at my uncle's apartment which is above his teashop." Zuko told Suki. Katara winked at the man that just cheered up her best friend. After he hugged Suki goodbye, Katara whispered in Zuko's ear 'thanks for comforting my friend', then she hugged him goodbye. Even though the two ladies had to make their way to Suki's house next, Katara and Zuko waved to each other until they weren't within seeing distance.

"So?!" Suki restlessly asked Katara, raising an eyebrow which made her feel uncomfortable. _I swear, this girl's personality changes at the snap of fingers_

"Come again?" Katara innocently asked with angel eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Suki commanded, "I KNOW there's something involving Zuko that you're keeping secret from the entire Gaang."  _I guess someone would catch on and have suspicions sooner or later…_  Katara thought with a sigh. "Spill." Suki ordered.

"I'm romantically pursuing Zuko even though I know he has a girlfriend." Katara stated loudly and clearly...almot with a hint of pride. Suki's jaw dropped and she squealed with excitement.

"So you have  _absolutely no problem_  with my love interest?"

"Are you kidding me?" Suki shrieked. "I disbelieve that Mai is the right girlfriend for him. It's blatant tthat they aren't a good couple. In fact, Mai shouldn't have a partner until she learns how to feel emotion! I couldn't imagine a better girlfriend for him than you!" Katara blushed. "Aaand..." Suki added, "I know you two will make such pretty babies-"

"WHAT?! Suki, are you drowsy?" Katara screeched, trying to hide her blush.

"Don't you deny it, sugar queen! You KNOW it's true." Suki said smug. Katara rolled her eyes and stayed quiet for the rest of their walk back to Suki's house.


	9. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko arrived home past midnight...and Iroh chooses to interrogate him about someone in particular

"Do you know what time it is?" Iroh asked instantly after Zuko walked in.

"Uncle!" Zuko said startled, "Why are you still awake?"

"I was reading this novel called, 'The Cave of Two Lovers' and patiently waiting for you to return home. Answer the question, nephew: do you  _know_  what time it is?" Iroh tormented.

"Past one in the morning?" Zuko guessed.

"Correct." Iroh confirmed. "I was sitting by the window above the door." His nephew gulped. "And I couldn't help but notice other voices." Zuko held his breath. "You weren't alone when you arrived, were you?"

"No, Uncle." Zuko said staring at his feet.

"Who accopanied you home?" Iroh asked smiling and raising his eyebrow at his relative.

"Suki and Katara."

"The Kyoshi warrior and water tribe girl?" Iroh asked still intrigued.

"Yes."

"Miss Katara usually drinks tea at the Jasmine Dragon every afternoon but she didn't have tea at all for the past few days." told Iroh.

"I have no idea why." confessed Zuko.

"Miss Katara is a very friendly."

"Yes."

"Miss Katara is also very charming."

"Yes."

"And she's a fine woman."

"Yes, Uncle."

"She's a beautiful young lady." Zuko's cheeks turned pink. Not this again…

"How is she and the avatar doing? Well, I presume?"  _I've this conversation too many times to count…_

"They're both well. Aang is in Ba Sing Se to catch up with old friends, see the upcoming meteor shower, celebrate the fifth year of the hundred year war ending, and I think he's also gonna attend the annual Ba Sing Se theatrical performance."

"I see Miss Katara often, not only in the teashop but also on the streets and sometimes in the city park practicing water bending and tai chi. The last time Aang visited her, which was years ago, they were inseparable. Why don't I ever see them together anymore?"  _Will he just stop asking so many questions?_

"If you're asking me what happened to their relationship...they broke up. I think, because he was too childish for someone as mature as Katara."  _Well, it was my most honest opinion. Katara and Aang never publicly stated why they broke up._

" _I see._  I've seen many other young men like yourself admiring her in the park as she was feeding turtleducks." Zuko broke his eye contact from the teashop owner and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest. "And you don't...mind?" Iroh awkwardly asked trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"Not at all, she never pursues them anyways." Zuko replied tiredly.  _Why does he look bewildered?_

"And how would you know that?"  _Why does he keep asking me about Katara?!_

"Because I think she already has her eyes set on someone else." Zuko answered, playing with his fingers.

"Who, may I ask?"  _This man just doesn't know when to stop_

"I dunno." Zuko said a little too quickly.

"Then what makes you-"

"She hinted that while I was at Toph and Sokka's house."

"Oh." Iroh said dazed. "How was the celebration?"  _NOW he wonders about their anniversary?!_

"Nothing to report." Zuko promised to a puzzled looking Iroh.

"The next time you see them, remind them that I congradulate them - and don't forget."

"I won't, Uncle Iroh." Zuko vowed. Iroh yawned and stretched his arms.

"Now that I know you safely made it home, I shall go to bed."  _Finally_

"Goodni-"

"By the way," Iroh added.  _Can't he tell that I wanna go to bed as well?_  "That romantic novel was actually very entertaining and captivating."

"GOODNIGHT Uncle I-" Zuko said sternly.

"I highly reccommend you read it as soon as you can." Iroh said before leaving to his room.

"GOODNIGHT UNCLE!" Zuko loudly said before his family member closed the door on him.

"Goodnight Zuko." Iroh sleepily said through the door.

_The next morning…_

"Zuko. Zuko!" whispered Iroh, sweeping his relative's hair out of his scarred face. His family memeber swore that he got no more than five hours of sleep. He pretended his uncle hadn't just woken him.

"Nephew." Iroh repeated. "Stop being so disoriented. You MUST get up!" Iroh said austerely. "You're working the morning shift in the teashop today, remember?" Zuko groaned. "You're behaving immaturely, boy! I informed you beforehand that you would have to work this morning. Stop being lazy!" Iroh commanded.

"Can't another employee do it?" Zuko whined, pulling his blankets over his head.

"No! My other emplyees have yet to arrive. Quit your complaining!" Ordered Iroh. Zuko sighed and slid off his warm mattress to dress himself in his Jasmine Dragon uniform. He looked at his mirror and thought to himself:  _Last night wasn't as bad as it could've possibly been. As a matter of fact, it went quite well. At least everyone went home happy. Aaand..._  His thoughts drifted to the water bending dame. He recalled that he and Katara got along the previous night.  _Gosh, I'm thinking about her everyday now,_  Zuko realized.  _Maybe I'll get to see her again at the tea shop_ he hopefully thought.  _At least I have something to look forward to at the end of the day._

The morning but nothing extraordinary. There was only one customer. Noon came and Zuko went on his lunch break. After consuming a sandwich, he began reading the book Iroh reccommended him: The Cave of Two Lovers. Zuko was usually the last person to wanna read a romance but he had to admit: the beginning really captured his attention. After reading one chapter, he returned to the teashop owner.

"Zuko." Iroh said, "Your shift is over. You're done for the day. You wanted other employees to take your place, they will now."

"No!" Zuko demanded, which alarmed Iroh. "I...uh,"  _What do I say?_  He wanted to continue working because he wanted to be there when Katara had her daily cup of tea. Of course, he didn't want his Uncle knowing.

"Nephew." Iroh began, "You work for no income...are you SURE that you want to work more than you need to?"

"Yes." Zuko said nodding his head, "Yes, I am sure." Thank the spirits Iroh didn't interrogate him further.

"If you insist, I'm not preventing you." Iroh said whilst leaving to the kitchen.

The entire day, Zuko had high hopes and abruptly turned his head every time he heard the bell of the Jasmine Dragon's entrance. It was around evening when Zuko lost hope in seeing the water bender that day.  _I guess..._  he pessimistically thought,  _She's still expecting an apology for something I had no idea I did._  No, this didn't feel right. Something was wrong with the picture.  _Hell no. I refuse to believe that Katara won't come to the teashop because of me. She seemed content with me last night, there's absolutely no reason why she wouldn't come to the teashop today._  A puzzle piece was missing. After cleaning the table he was waiting, he told his uncle that he was gonna 'relax in his room', and pulled out Iroh's borrowed library copy of 'The Cave of Two Lovers'. After reading two more chapters, Iroh poked his head in Zuko's room and said,

"I'm running some errands and I'll be back in about two hours. Watch after the teashop for me, someone needs to be at the cashier, and there's mail that need to be responded to downstairs."

"Alright." Zuko answered before he read one last chapter.

The letters were the first thing he noticed when he went downstairs.  _Junk mail...bills..._  Zuko stopped rumaging through the mail and stood paralyzed. His body tensed and stiffened at the sight of a letter from Mai. He stuck it in his pocket and promised himself that he'll read it later and not speak of it to anyone. He walked up to the cashier and assissted a customer, it was late at night.  _I should close up the shop now...does anyone drink tea at this time of hour anyway?_  Zuko heard the bell of the Jasmine Dragon's entrance rang for the last time that day.

Katara just walked in with a huge grin upon her face.


	10. Is it a yes or a no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at the end of the day, Katara finally decides to visit the Jasmine Dragon. What happens while the entire teashop is deserted except for the two benders?

The entire teashop was deserted, with an exception with the twenty year old and eighteen year old. They had the entire Jasmine Dragon to theirselves and it was late at night, almost closing time. And Zuko posessed this gorgeous, exquisite girl's attention. Katara displayed herself with such grace and confidence when she asked,

"So how was work today?" _I swear this girl has a different personality every time we're together._  Zuko thought.  _Not that I mind, I love an unexpected, exciting woman of mystery._

"Nothing extraordinary...until you walked in." Zuko answered. Katara rested her elbows upon the cashier's counter, clearly flattered by the compliment. "So what have you been doing for the past few hours?" He asked as he arranged tokens in the register.

"Nothing special." she teased, "This currently is the highlight of my day." Katara kept her eyes on him, meticulously watching and admiring the way Zuko counted and organized currency.

"Is that so? Why did you decide to visit me at this time of hour?" She gave Zuko a smile that was warmer than fire itself.

"You're a hard working employee, I think you should take a break to go out and have fun." Katara replied, avoiding the question. He stopped organizing tokens to look up at Katara.  _Is it me or is this girl more flirtatious than usual tonight?_

"You came here at this specific time of the day so you could get me alone, you have a certain reason why and you and I know it. So what is it?" Zuko asked diving straight to the point. Finally the water bender gave in and said what she kept inside the whole day.

"There's this new restaurant that opened up in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se." she began.

"Are you talking about Zhang's Desserts?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've seen many advertisements for the grand opening all around the city."

"So there's this delicious looking chocolate trifle..."

"Yeah..."

"Everybody is talking about it and I'd really like to give it a try..."

"So..."

"But the portion size is for two..."

"And..."

"I was wondering if you wanna..."

"Yes...?"

"...share it with me." She leaned in towards the fire bender, blatantly enjoying the attention he was giving her. She leaned in so closely that he could smell her spicy, cinnamon fragrance. Quickly, his mouth watered and he licked his lips. Katara bit her lip as she observed him licking his lips seductively at her. He blinked at the young woman that obviously wasn't go anywhere until she received an acceptance or rejection.

"So you basically, all day, waited until you could ask me to eat a dessert with you late at night." He summarized. He leaned in and joined the procrastinating game she was playing.

"I waited until past 9 to invite you along because Zhang's Dessert was packed with people earlier. I knew that the crowd would eventually leave after nightfall."

"Clever thinking." he responded.

"Thank you." she thanked while flipping her brown, silky hair, still keeping her focus on him.

"But how do you know that the restaurant isn't closed for the day right now?" Zuko asked while folding his arms around his chest.

"The owner, Mr. Zhang, himself said that his restaurant will open at 10:00 every morning and close at 10:00 every night." He had to admit, Katara impressed him.

"Is it expensive?"

"Overall, no." she answered with assurance, "What's special about today, being the day of his grand opening, is that everything on the menu is discounted." Before he had the chance to speak again, she asked, "I was thinking we split the paycheck, would that...work for you?" He thought about his unsatisfying girlfriend and what she'd think if she found out.  _This is basically a date_  he realized. He froze and his pupils dilated.  _Katara is ASKING ME OUT._

"I never let a girl pay when it comes to eating out." He claimed like the gentleman he was. Katara felt something warm conjure inside of her.

"So about how much should I bring along with me?" She could tell her insides were waiting to explode into happiness.

"Bring twelve tokens." _I can't believe this is actually happening to me!_  she thought joyfully. Zuko stuck twelve tokens from the register into his pocket.

"I'm sure Uncle Iroh wouldn't mind if I take  _a few_  tokens from his cash register. After all, I'm using it on a special girl on a lovely night." At this point, their noses were merely inches away from contact.

"That's the spirit!" Katara cheerfully said. Zuko looked down at his attire and realized that he wore his Jasmine Dragon uniform the entire day.

"Gimme time to change into something more attractive." He joked.

"Don't mention it." she replied sweetly. Before he went upstairs, she grasped his arm and asked, "So that's a yes? You agree to eat chocolate trifle with me tonight?"

"Yes, of course, Katara." he answered smiling.

"I just wanted to hear you say that." she explained amorously.

"I know." he said before he broke off to go to his room upstairs.


	11. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night Katara has been waiting for...she and Zuko are finally GOING ON A DATE

While Zuko was changing, Katara smirked as she looked down to her handbag.  _Thank goodness I brought a dress for the date that I've been waiting ages for._  As quickly as she could, she dashed into the nearest lavatory and threw on her dress. After she came out, she heard her date's loud footsteps going down the stairs.  _Thump Thump Thump._

"WAIT!" She exclaimed, she heard him suddenly halt. "Close your eyes and slowly walk downstairs." Katara ordered.

"But why? You know this is a SPIRAL staircase, Katara-"

"Just do it!" She demanded. Zuko shrugged his shoulders ( _let's just get this over with_ ), closed his eyes, and carefully walked down with one hand on the railing slowly.

Katara gasped at the sight of Zuko and covered her mouth with her left hand as her eyes lit up like candles. Zuko came downstairs looking dashing as ever.

"How do I look?" Zuko asked as Katara admired him in his black trousers, red collared button up, and tailored black blazer.

"You look handsome." She answered. The well dressed woman inhaled and told the sharp looking man, "Okay, you may open your eyes now." She said exhaling. Like she did before...he gasped.  _I swear we constantly mimic each other's actions_  Katara thought as she closed her eyes.

"What about me?" she asked, holding her breath.

Zuko was speechless; he looked at her up and down repeatedly. The patiently waiting lady was glowing in a dazzling deep crimson red. She wore a tube dress with a sweetheart neckline that flowed ever so elegantly to the floor. Her dress accentuated her lovely curves and with every movement, the fabric sparkled like rubies. Katara's hair was tucked behind one ear and swept to one side. She looked different without her signature hair loopies, but she still looked beautiful. She smiled as if she could see the breathless look on Zuko's flushed face.

"So?" she asked again. It took a while for Zuko to find words, he kept blinking rapidly and wondering if he was in a dream; her beauty was that magnificent.

"Um..." Zuko stuttered, feeling his mouth run dry.

"Well?"

"You look...fantastic!"

"Thank you-"

"NO!" That caught both of them off guard. "It's more than that! It's-"

"Yes...?"

"Words cannot describe the way you look tonight." He dug his hands in his pockets, praying that he didn't mess up anything.

"You're so sweet!" Katara complimented as she opened her eyes.

He grabbed Katara's hand to give it a squeeze. She smiled when she and his eyes finally met again, she most of all enjoyed the feeling that came along with it. She liked being able to see his sincere face the first thing when she opened her eyes. Before they left to walk to Zhang's Desserts, Zuko brought the young waterbender's hand to his lups brought and kissed it. That night, he made sure Katara was treated like a princess of the Fire Nation.

_10 minutes later..._

It was here.

She had been waiting for this for days.

She'd been hinting at him for a while.

It was  _finally_  here.

Katara was going on a date with Zuko.

And the night was gonna be perfect.

Katara has been on dates before - her last date took place years ago. Most of her past dates were a little  _too_  casual but weren't informal  _enough_  to be considered "hangouts". And she wasn't going on some random date to a boring play with some desperate, clingy guy. She was attending a date with the Lord of the Fire Nation.

Zuko courteously opened the door for Katara like the young gentleman he was. "After you, m'lady."

"Thank you,  _your majesty_." She teased. The fire bender rolled eyes and chuckled at her.

"Tonight, just call me Zuko." Which reminded Katara of the times when she was 14 and he was 16. After being assigned a table, Zuko politely pulled out Katara's chair as she seated herself.

"Thank you... _Zuko_." Katara playfully said wide-eyed.

"You're welcome... _miss_." He replied giving her a silly facial expression.

After ordering the chocolate trifle, Zuko mentioned,

"Well I'm glad I'm spending my night with you."  _Awwww!_

"Same here." Katara said blushing. "What is a typical day in the Fire Lord like?"

"One word: Exhausting."

"Why is that?" she questioned.

"First and foremost, every morning I wake up with hundreds of letters to reply to. Then my advisors inform me about countless complaints from my people before I can even eat breakfast. Secondly all of all, I have an abundance of appointments with my citizens, usually about their personal problems in hopes that I could make everything perfect. I remember one day, I had over 20 appointments and every single person expected me to somehow fix what is out of my control. Needless to say, it was a completely unproductive day. Even with many government workers, taking care of my palace and nation is extremely hard. I'm pressured to do everything."

"Like what?"

"I'm told that I have to be the Fire Lord until I die. I'm told that I must visit the other nations more often despite the fact that my schedule is always very tight. I'm told that I need to create and take away certain laws which is very time consuming. I'm told that I must find myself a Fire Lady and have heirs to the thrones soon just in case." _If I could just come clean to him..._

"I feel silly talking about marriage and having offspring." Zuko admitted shaking his head.

"It's okay." His date quickly assured, "You can tell me anything, I'm all ears."

"To me, it seems...absurd that people are expecting me to marry at only twenty years of age." The Fire Lord confessed. "I think I'm too young."

"You think you're qualified to be a dependable leader of an entire nation but you're not ready for marriage?" Katara asked curiously.

"It's not like that!" Zuko protested, "Actually, the truth is-"

"I'm just kidding you, Zuko." Katara said smiling, "Smile at bit, it's good for you." He couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "Anyways, go on." she motioned with her hand.

"It's like-" Now he was becoming more passionate in what he was saying, "It's like, nobody asks me about my opinion. They just...think if they tell me about  _another_  problem relating to my politics, I'll change just for them the next day. Most of the time, people expect me to respond to complaints shortly afterwards. I am a hard working man! But...I can't respond to the millions of letters my palace recieves every week! Even though many people work for me, it takes time to respond to each and every one. Nobody cares about how I feel about things!" he ranted.

"But I care about how you feel." Katara certified.

"Thank you, Katara." the frustrated man thanked.

"That's the last thing you said to me after you saved my life." Katara reminded.

"The response will always be the same...I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Zuko joked.

"How about we saved  _each other's_  lives that day?" the kind water bender offered.

"Sure." he answered reminiscing the memory. "But I'm still very stressed about everything most of the time."

Katara reached over the table to place her hands over his sore, strained ones. He accepted them by giving them a squeeze and he looked up to Katara nodding her head, as if saying that, for the moment, he could let his troubles go.

"I'll always be here for you. As of right now, you don't have to worry about anything." said Katara. He smiled, appreciating the attempt to cheer him up and caressed her thumbs.

"In fact...I can relate to you verbatim." Katara disclosed.

"How would you know what I'm going through?"

"I used to be the last water bender of the southern water tribe. My mother passed away and my dad left to go to war many years before I became...the doctor of the entire tribe." She said shrugging her shoulders because she and Zuko were still subconsciously holding hands.

"Since I was the only water bender, I had to always be present or rush as quickly as possible whenever someone was injured. Whether a toddler was bruised and crying or someone was giving birth, I was busy twenty four hours a day."

"So that's what it's like to be the world's best healer in the world." Zuko inferred.

"Yes, it's not what most people think at first. But then again, it'd be rare for someone to think twice about me." the healer confirmed.

"But I think about you." Zuko pointed out.

"You're very candid." Katara thanked, "I also know what's it like to be in the position where people expect you to commit to something you're still confused about."

"You know, from time to time, I find myself still surprised to the fact that I  _lead an entire nation_." Zuko spoke truthfully.

"When Aang still had feelings for me...he was only 12 and I was 14. It was in the middle of the hundred year war." She explained. "During the intermission of that play of us on Ember Island four years ago, I told Aang that I didn't want to be a relationship with him but then, out of the blue, he kissed me." Zuko now had a puzzled expression, Katara didn't know what to think until he spoke up again.

"What was it that clearly declared all romantic feelings between you two over?" Zuko asked knowing he just took a big risk.  _The first date is probably the worst time to ask one about those in their past love life..._ he realized.

"Not that kiss, for sure." Katara answered looking away.

"Then what did?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place four years after the Hundred Year War ended.


End file.
